Capsulemon Z
Capsulemon Z is a crossover between Dragonball Z and Pokemon. ? In Capsulemon Z, Pokemon are called ? Capsulemon and they use capsules to capture Capsulemon instead of Pokeballs. Story A young boy named Goku lives on Mount Paozu, a place far from civilization. He was raised by his late adoptive grandfather Gohan, who taught the boy how to use Capsulemon for good and be friends with them. One day, Goku meets a girl named Bulma and goes on a quest with her to catch all seven dragon balls so that they can catch the legendary Capsulemon Shenron. Along the way, they make friends and enemies. They meet powerful gym leader Vegeta and an evil group called Team Rocket who wants to use Capsulemon for evil. The two members of Team Rocket are Shu and Mai, the leader of Team Rocket is Emperor Pilaf. The story goes much further than Dragonball, it ends at the Buu saga of Dragonball Z but has a different story of course. Capsulemon Pikachu (original Pokemon) - Goku's Capsulemon who was caught by his real father, the saiyan Bardock. Pikachu can become a Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3 throughout the series.. Shenron - Goku uses this Pokemon after he finds all seven dragon balls. Puar - Bulma's Capsulemon. Majin Buu - Once an evil Capsulemon, Majin Buu was converted to good by Dr. Briefs and is used as a Capsulemon by Vegeta. Onyx (original Pokemon) - Vegeta's Capsulemon, he is stronger than Geodude but can't surpass Buu. Geodude (original Pokemon) - Vegeta's Capsulemon, though he is weaker than Onyx and Buu he is still a strong part of Vegeta's Capsulemon team. Characters Goku - A young boy from Mount Paozu who trains Capsulemon and battles Capsulemon Gym leaders. He is actually the brother of Raditz, an evil Capsulemon trainer from the planet Vegeta who is from an alien race called the Saiyans. Goku is an unusual boy and has a tail, the tail he has causes him to become a Capsulemon called an Oozaru. Raditz also has this ability. At the beginning of the series he is 12 years old but by the end of the series he is in his 30's. Bulma - A young girl from Cerulean City and a former gym leader of the Cerulean City gym. Her father is the Capsulemon professor, Dr. Briefs and the founder of Capsule Corporation, the company that makes capsules to capture wild Capsulemon. Bulma uses Puar as her Capsulemon. She is in love with Vegeta and is married to him by the end of the series and has a son with him named Trunks. Vegeta - Vegeta is the prince of all Saiyans from the planet Vegeta and son of King Vegeta. After the planets destruction, Vegeta came to Earth and became the gym leader of Pewter City. He has three Capsulemon, Geodude, Onyx, and Majin Buu who was once controlled by Babidi but convereted to good by Dr. Briefs. Vegeta was once mind controlled by Majin Buu and became Majin Vegeta. Category:Crossover Category:Fan Fiction